Cotidiano
by Suco de Fruta
Summary: Mais um vez Aomine Daike está atrasado, e mais uma vez Momoi Satsuki fica irritada. Um cena cotidiana na vida dos dois. Um trem, um teste e o cotidiano representado da forma mais fiel possível.


Segunda-feira. E eu como sempre estava atrasado.

Levantei correndo e fui me arrumar para não perder o trem. Acho que bati um novo recorde: O Banho mais rápido do mundo. Sai correndo pelas ruas de Tóquio como um louco, se eu perder esse trem hoje, dia do teste... Porra! Logo no dia do teste? Ahh, claro que sim! Afinal, só com a minha sorte pra perder a hora, justamente na semana que recebo o veredicto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback On ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

— _Aomine Daiki espero que esse comportamento mude, e que mude rápido — falou o treinado do time de basquete da academia Toõ._

 _Eu fui chamado na sala do treinador alguns minutos antes, logo depois do fim das aulas. Saco. Eu já estava indo pra casa dormir, amanhã era dia de treino e eu precisava descansar. Eu venceria Seirin este ano, e se o treinador parasse de encher o meu saco com besteiras, seria bem mais agradável._

 _— Eu posso faltar os treinos, mas ainda sou seu melhor jogador, hum? — falei, levantando da cadeira e me dirigindo para porta._

 _— Eu não estou falando dos treinos._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Parei na porta e tentei entender o que ele falou._

 _— O que? Como assim não está falando dos treinos? — Minha voz saiu mais confusa do que eu gostaria de admitir._

 _— Apenas aqueles que ficarem no top 100 da escola nos testes de verão é que participarão do intercolegial._

 _— Isso é ridículo! — Franzi a testa e tentei lembrar da porcaria das aulas de yoga que Satsuki me obrigou a fazer. Respira, isso, Huuum! Foco, Dai... Ahh, foda-se . — Mas que merda! Essa academia não chegaria nem as quartas de final sem mim. E isso é uma imbecilidade!_

 _Foda-se novamente! Eu preciso vencer Kagami, não vou deixa aquela vitória por isso mesmo. Este ano a vitória será minha._

 _— Mais respeito na minha sala! Você é bom, mas não ache que joga por todos, Aomine! — O treinado levantou com uma expressão de ira no rosto. — Tenho sido condescendente com você, afinal, você não precisa de muito treino, mas, agora é diferente, muito diferente. Se você não conseguir passar nestes testes será expulso do time permanentemente. Entendeu? Sugiro que pare de dormir nas aulas e comece um plano de estudos, afinal, blá blá blá... — Parei de ouvir, em algum tipo de estupor._

 _Choque. Intenso no meu corpo, a adrenalina tomando conta de mim._

 _Expulso? Permanentemente? ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! Pode?_

 _— Mas... Mas o-o que? A DIREÇÃO DO COLEGIO NÃO PODE FAZER IS... — Fiquei tão furioso que não consegui formular uma frase direito._

 _O treinador, aparentemente, não gostou de ser interrompido desse jeito, pois declarou:_

 _— Chega! Essa conversa acaba aqui. Quer competir no intercolegial? Faça o seu trabalho direito, assim como seus companheiros de times estão fazendo._

 _— Treinador, eu precis... — Tentei falar, sem sucesso._

 _— Aomine, saia ou você nem precisará preocupar-se com os testes, pois eu vou tirar você agora. — O treinador falou com a voz severa e com algum tipo de alerta subentendido._

 _Respirei fundo._

 _— Certo. E me desculpe. Vou dar um jeito nisto. — Falei tentando me acalmar. Virei e sai da sala._

 _Agora eu só preciso pensar no que vou fazer. Bem, acho que por enquanto tenho um trabalho, um longo, longo trabalho na biblioteca._

 _Chuto a parede e sinto uma dor no pé esquerdo._

 _Ótimo. Era só o que me faltava._

 _Suspiro com má vontade e sigo o caminho para o meu purgatório particular._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Off ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Certo. Logo avisto a estação de metro e impulsiono meu corpo, olho o relógio e vejo que falta 1 minuto. Eu consigo. Eu consigo!

Chego à estação e procuro o trem. Nada.

Merda.

Demorou um tempo para perceber que tem muita gente na estação. Muita gente, mesmo. Fico confuso e sigo adiante. Vou perguntar ao funcionário o que está acontecendo, mas no meio do caminho vejo um longo cabelo rosa, um familiar cabelo rosa.

Satsuki está me encarando com uma também familiar expressão.

— Dai-chan, atrasado como sempre! Você poderia ter um pouco de responsabilidade, sabia?

Ela estava com uma expressão dividida entre raiva e indignação. Quase minha expressão favorita.

— Me esquece, Satsuki. — Finjo uma expressão de tédio, só pra não perder o costume.

— DAI-CHAN! Eu estou falando sério. Essa coisa de não fazer as coisas na hora...

— Eu fui dormir tarde ontem, entendeu? Que saco! A Proposito, por qual motivo você não foi me acordar? E por que a estação está tão lotada assim? — Olhei o redor e percebi o olhar bravo da multidão.

— O trem atrasou, por algum motivo. E não passei na sua casa porque você está de segredinho. Fica o dia todo dando desculpas e sumindo, e toda vez que pergunto o motivo você desconversa. Eu só considero quem me considera, Dai-chan. — falou essa ultima parte com certo desdém.

— Ahh, sim? — Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas continuei — Atrasou? Nossa! O transporte publico está ficando tão ruim assim? Bem, pelo menos me fez serventia, esse atraso. — Fingi que não escutei a ultima parte do que ela falou, só para provocar.

— Fez serven... Certo. CHEGA! — Me assustei com o grito de Satsuki.

Ela começou a subir em uma janela, com dificuldade, para assim ficar mais alta que eu. Ficou cambaleante e quase caiu, quando fui tentar ajudar me olhou com raiva. Sai de perto rápido, não sou bobo, apesar de tudo.

Eu não contei sobre o teste e a possível saída do time dependendo do resultado, pois: A) Ela iria acabar com minha paciência tentando me fazer estudar; B) Ela é gerente do time e iria ficar preocupada ao extremo; C) Quero fazer tudo sozinho e dar um pouco de orgulho a ela pra variar Quero fazer minhas coisas sem depender de ninguém.

Ela conseguiu subir e ficou bem mais alta que eu, suas lindas pernas ficaram na linha dos meus olhos. Tentei não olhar e nem pensar sobre isso. Falhei, obviamente. Uma olhadinha não vai ser perceptível, certo?

— Dai-chan! Você vai me contar agora o que está acontecendo! — Olho pra cima e...

Agora sim! Ai esta minha expressão favorita do mundo. Satsuki está com raiva, indignada e apontando o dedo pra mim. Perfeito! Na verdade, ainda não está tão perfeito, gosto mais quando ela está na sua altura normal, ai ela levanta a cabeça com as bochechas vermelhas e o dedo apontado pra meu peitoral ( Deveria ser para o meu rosto, mas ela é adoravelmente ridicularmente baixa), essa é a minha expressão favorita. Enfim, voltando ao assunto...

— Pare com isso! Está todo mundo olhando — Ela pareceu perceber isso e vacilou, mas continuei — Eu vou te contar tudo no trem, espera ele chegar. Saco!

— Você não vai me enganar de novo. Vou querer saber detalhe por detalhe. — Ahh, a Momoi detalhista surge. Aquela que consegue prever todos os movimentos dos adversários.

— Yare, Yare.

Ela vai descer quando do nada surge uma ventania que levanta sua saia. Eu corro e fico na frente para que ninguém possa ver, mas vejo, sem quer querendo.

Rosa claro, sua maldita calcinha é rosa claro. O pecado tem cor rosa claro;

Meu corpo aquece e começa a ter reações indesejáveis, indesejáveis pra hora, é claro! Para tentar me distrair coloco minha expressão feroz/debochada e digo:

— Bela calcinha, Momoi! Ela é a sua preferida? Vou te contar: Até que rosa fica razoavelmente bem em você. — Depois de falar sorrio pra ela e saio andando.

—DAI-CHAN! Seu, seu... Ora, seu perverti...

—Satsuki? O Trem chegou.

Estávamos dentro do trem, onde eu brevemente contei a ela sobre a imposição do técnico.

— Você deveria ter me contado! Eu poderia ter ajudado e ...

— Já estudei e agora é fazer o teste e passar. Vou vencer o baka do Kagami e pegar titulo do intercolegial. A revanche perfeita, não acha? — Sorrio só de imaginar a cara daquele teme quando eu o vencer.

— Você promete me contar da próxima vez? Somos um time, Dai-chan. — Eu não precisava olhar para ela pra saber que estava preocupada.

Escondi meu sorriso com um bocejo. Adorava a consideração dela comigo.

— Dá próxima vez eu conto — Acenei e a olhei.

Ela estava inclina para mim com o olhar, como eu já sabia, preocupado.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. O Kagami baka só me venceu por pura sorte — Sorri selvagemente pra ela.

— Yare, Yare, Srº "invencível" — Debochou de mim.

— Só não vou discutir pra preservar minha incrível capacidade de argumentação para os testes. Agora, sente aqui. — Gesticulei meu braço para o assento ao meu lado.

Ela sentou e colocou a cabeça no meu peito.

— Folgada — murmurei.

— Humpf! — Fez o som seguido de um leve soco.

Sorri. Fechei meus olhos e percebi que não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar.

Eu tenho a certeza que tudo dará certo. E sei que o meu cotidiano é incrível, afinal, Momoi Satsuki estará sempre ao meu lado.

Isso é o paraíso. Isso é o meu cotidiano.

Fecho meus olhos e deixo o perfume do seu cabelo embalar meu breve sono.


End file.
